


Soldier Boys

by Not_You



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt for Natasha ordering Bucky and Steve around in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Boys

Steve whimpers, flushed all over, his face buried in his arms. Behind him, Bucky pants and shudders, hands on his hips as he pulls Steve back. "Oh, _fuck_ ," he growls, "fuck, you're so tight…"

Steve lets out a surprised, sharp little keen, his flush deepening.

"Slowly," Natasha murmurs, watching them from her chair, one leg cocked over the arm.

"Right," Bucky mutters, easing most of the way out.

"Slower than that."

Steve whines, and Bucky bites his lip, wincing as he struggles to force himself slower. "God, Tasha, I…"

"You can do this, Bucky. And you will."

Steve moans, muffled and helpless, quivering as Bucky fucks him so slow that he can't stand it, but he can't do anything about it because they're both at Natasha's mercy. He whines and writhes under Bucky, fists beating helplessly at the mattress. His cock twitches and shoots a little jet of precome as Bucky ruts deeper into him, and he sobs.

"Please, Tasha! Please, please, I need more, I can't—" He cries out as Bucky's hips snap forward in a hard, involuntary thrust.

"Bucky."

"You wouldn't resist any better if you were feeling him right now," Bucky gasps, leaning forward over Steve's back to bite his neck and make him whimper and shake.

"Fine. On your back if you can't make it last. I want to see him ride you."

They both make the same involuntary little noise at that, and Steve moans plaintively as Bucky slides out. "Back in a minute, baby," he murmurs with a breathless little laugh. Steve blushes, eyes huge as he sits up on his knees and watches Bucky roll onto his back, gripping the base of his hard cock. "Come here." Steve shudders and straddles Bucky.

"Hold yourself open," Natasha says, and he does, humiliated and unsure why he loves it so much. "Good boy." Steve whimpers, and sinks down as Bucky lines up against him, groaning and throwing his head back as he takes Bucky's cock deep and grinds down on it. "Now, go as fast as you like." Steve moans and rises up, fucking himself hard and fast on Bucky, mouth hanging open. "Tell me how it feels," Natasha purrs, and Steve keens, babbling about how thick and hot and good Bucky is inside him.

"He's so deep, Tasha," Steve gasps, eyes filling with tears, "so fucking deep and it's so good—" he breaks off with a helpless little cry, throwing his head back as Bucky grabs his hips and thrusts up into him. "Please," he whimpers, "please…"

"Let me touch his cock, Tasha, please," Bucky begs, voice gone hoarse with need.

"I wanted to see if he could come this way."

"I can't last! Please!"

Steve just makes a pitiful whining noise in his throat, rocking back and forth on Bucky. He's rock hard, precome beading at the tip of his red, neglected cock. "Oh, very well," Natasha says, and Bucky moans, gripping Steve's erection and jerking him fast and hard until he keens and comes, shaking all over and falling forward, catching himself on his hands and making little whimpering noises as Bucky shudders and jerks under him, coming deep inside Steve and making him whine.

They look over at Natasha to see her eyes bright and avid, her breath coming quickly. "Come here," she says, and they crawl to her, shaking. They help Natasha out of her clothes and nuzzle their way up her inner thighs, licking at her slick sweetness as she spreads her legs over the arms of her chair. In these situations Steve always takes the back, delicately rimming Natasha as Bucky groans and laps at her clit before sliding his tongue into her cunt. She growls and tugs at their hair, coming three times before she lets them go.


End file.
